ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Hero 7 (Film)
''Big Hero 7 ''is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated superhero comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the sequel to the 2014 film, Big Hero 6. The film is scheduled to be released on November 6, 2022. Premise Hiro Hamada and his friends (Baymax, GoGo, Wasabi, Fred, and Honey Lemon) set out to save the city of San Fransokyo from a new villain, Sunfire. However, Hiro discovers a terrifying secret about his past in the process. Plot It all starts out with two parents, and their son, Sunfire, and his sister. Then a rabbit passed through the village they were in. The rabbit finds something, a Dragon Crater. The rabbit sees a pheasant fly away in a hurry. The rabbit then sees drool coming from the huge stone on the Crater, then the rabbit walks over to investigate. The rabbit looks up and sees the nose, mouth, and teeth of a Revered Dragon. The rabbit runs out of the Crater and eventually escapes. The people in the village hear a roar outside. Then the Dragon attacks the village. Sunfire's dad tells him to hide behind the Watchtower. The Dragon knocks the Watchtower down, which falls on top of Sunfire's dad, mom, and sister, killing them. The Dragon sees one last guard shooting a Bow at him. The Dragon burns the guard to death. Then the Dragon lets out a roar of victory and flys away. Sunfire emerges from behind the fallen Watchtower. Then leaves the Fallen village. Then another Dragon comes in front of him. But this Dragon was different, it was a Legendary Dragon. He adopts Sunfire and takes him to his lair. The Dragon says his name was Drake. Then two people come from a Time portal. Sunfire and Drake fly through the Time portal along with the people, as Drake grabbed them with his talons. Drake lets the people go. Drake then teaches Sunfire how to be a Super villain, for him to take the weapons to defeat the Revered Dragon. Sunfire then grows up, and flys over a Town called, San Fransokyo. Sunfire tells Drake that he is ready. Then he flys to Akuma Island, where him and Drake flew through the Time Portal to. Then reveals the film's title. Sunfire heads to the San Fransokyo Museum to retrieve the specific weapons: The Sword, Waraxe, and Bow. He acts like a normal person walking into a museum. Then when no one was looking, he broke the glass box the weapons were in and retrieves the weapons. It set off the alarm. Sunfire flys out of the Museum and takes a look at the weapons to see if they were the right ones. And they were. But as soon as when Sunfire was about to take off, the Big Hero 6 arrive. Baymax shot his Rocket fist at Sunfire, but Sunfire dodges it. Fred tries to breath fire at Sunfire, but Sunfire shoots a water hydrant and puts it out. Sunfire then picks up a car and throws it at the Big Hero 6, causing an explosion. They were alive, but then see Sunfire, getting ready to fire his plasma lasers, to finish them off. Baymax shoots his Rocket fist and Hiro jumps on it. Hiro then jumps on Sunfire and touches him in the head. Then Hiro sees a terrible past, when a Dragon took over his village and killed his parents. Sunfire smacks Hiro off of him. Baymax catches Hiro. Then Sunfire flys away with the weapons. Hiro then goes to the Lucky Cat Cafe with Baymax, Fred, Gogo, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon. Hiro tells them that he had a terrible past when a Dragon attacked his home. Then they make a plan to catch Sunfire, so he can tell them what really happened to him. Meanwhile, at Akuma Island, Sunfire gives Drake the weapons and tells him those are the right ones. Drake then takes a look at them and says you're right. Drake flys off with the weapons to another Island to make an ultimate weapon which could turn Sunfire into a Phoenix which could kill Traconic, who was the Dragon that Sunfire had to slay. Drake comes back with the ultimate weapon. Sunfire turns into the Phoenix and Drake test his strength. Sunfire wins and Drake tells him that he's ready. Drake wishes him luck and flys to a temperate forest in the mountains to rest, and he'll come back until Sunfire slays Traconic. Sunfire then relaxes, and waits until Traconic comes. The Big Hero 6 arrive at Akuma Island and go Inside. Sunfire heard something and waits to see who it is. Gogo throws one of her high speed discs at Sunfire, but Sunfire grabs it and throws it back. Sunfire tried to escape, but Baymax throws a rock at Sunfire's head, knocking him out. Then everything went black. Sunfire wakes up in Hiro's room and sees him, Baymax, Fred, Gogo, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon in front of him. He breaks off the chains that were tied to him immediately. He threatens to shoot all of them with his plasma lasers. But Hiro asks what actually happened to him. So Sunfire tells the story of what happened in his life. Drake then hears that Sunfire's missing. And hears that it's from the Big Hero 6. Hiro, Fred, and Honey Lemon take Sunfire outside to fix the damage he caused to set things right. Fred breaks the chain with a rock so Sunfire could get started. But Sunfire flys out of San Fransokyo in a hurry. But his flying ability was taken away, and then he lands next to Gogo and Wasabi. Sunfire starts fixing the buildings. But he stopped, because Fred wanted to take him to the San Fransokyo Zoo. They were looking at Giant salamanders. Then a girl named Talia, who works at the Zoo falls in love with Sunfire. Then one day, Alistair Krei saw Sunfire fixing the road. Krei realized that Sunfire is still a Super villain. Then Sunfire says to himself maybe being a superhero isn't bad. Then fixes the damage eventually. And Sunfire was ready to leave for sure. But first, he wanted to tell Hiro that he wants to be part of the Big Hero 6 then they do a celebration at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Sunfire and Talia kiss. Then Sunfire and the Big Hero 6 all walk to the Lucky Cat Cafe for dinner. Then suddenly, Drake breaths fire at the Big Hero 6 to keep them away from Sunfire. Sunfire tried to tell Drake that their not a threat, but Drake didn't listen. Then Drake flies off with Sunfire and the Griffins who were with him. Then the Big Hero 6 realized that Krei called Drake. Then everyone gets mad at Krei, then the police throw him in jail. Drake gives Sunfire the ultimate weapon. Then Sunfire flys out of Akuma Island and at the ocean to fight Traconic. But the portal headed to San Fransokyo. Traconic started burning down the towers and burned down every single one. The Big Hero 6 attacked Traconic, but Traconic knocked all of them off with one single swipe off his tail. A building started to fall which fell on top of all of them. The people only thought that they were dead. But Sunfire started lifting the building and threw it Traconic, then Traconic landed into the ocean. Then Sunfire used a time snap which set everything back to normal for fifty seconds. Traconic comes back threw the portal and Sunfire shoots his plasma lasers at him. But then Sunfire realizes that Traconic was the Revered Dragon that destroyed his home and killed his family. Drake grabs Traconic and throws him, but Traconic recovers and grabs Drake and throws him even farther, into the ocean. Sunfire then attacks Traconic, but Traconic smacks him with his tail. Sunfire quickly recovers, then Sunfire pulls out the ultimate weapon and uses it. Sunfire turns into the Phoenix. Traconic shoots fire at Sunfire, but it did nothing. Sunfire crashes into Traconic and Traconic gets burned. Sunfire then grabs Traconic and throws him in the air. Sunfire then breathes massive fire at Traconic, then Traconic turns to ashes. Sunfire then turns back into a human. Drake emerges from the ocean and tells Sunfire well done. Hiro and The Big Hero 6 wanted Sunfire to be part of the Big Hero 6 but without Drake attacking. Drake gave Sunfire permission, then flys off to go back to his new lair. Everyone realized that Krei called Drake to pick up Sunfire for a reason, so he could save the world. Which means Krei is no longer in jail. Then the Big Hero 6 now become the Big Hero 7. Then the Big Hero 7 go to the Lucky Cat Cafe. Drake tells Sunfire good luck and be careful. Then They all have dinner together. And Sunfire will always make sure he will never let his team down. Then one night. Sun, Hiro, Baymax, Fred, Gogo, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon go out to protect the city. And that's where the film ends. Cast * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada, a 14-year-old robotics prodigy. * Scott Adsit as Baymax, an inflatable robot built by Hiro's late brother, Tadashi Hamada, as a medical assistant. * Andrew Scholte as Sunfire, a powerful and serious teenager who can generate superheated plasma and fly. * T. J. Miller as Fred, a comic-book fan who also plays the mascot at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. * Jamie Chung as GoGo, a tough, athletic student who specializes in electromagnetics. * Damon Wayans, Jr. as Wasabi, a smart, slightly neurotic youth who specializes in lasers. * Génesis Rodríguez as Honey Lemon, a chemistry enthusiast at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. * Alan Tudyk as Alistair Krei, a pioneer entrepreneur, tech guru, and the CEO of Krei Tech. * Maya Rudolph as Aunt Cass, Hiro's aunt and legal guardian. * ??? as Fred's father. * Emma Stone '''as '''Talia, a girl who falls in love with Sunfire * Miguel Ferrer '''as '''Drake, a Legendary Dragon who is Sunfire's adopted father. * Goran Visnjic '''as '''Traconic, a Revered Dragon who killed Sunfire's real parents Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney films Category:Superhero films